


The Hotel

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: X-Men [4]
Category: Marvel - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Group Sex, Hotel, Hotel Sex, In Public, Love Hotel, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, One-Sided Attraction, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Park Sex, Petplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Side Story, Vacation, Walks In The Park, public group sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: For her twenty-first birthday, her friend decided to get a reservation for The Hotel.





	1. The Rumor Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, this is in the point of view of a young woman learning about a side of the world she never expected. She encounters Wade Wilson, Peter Parker, and Bobby Drake; along with Wade Wilson's pet.
> 
> I own nothing but this plotline, my character (the pet), and the non-Marvel guests.

She turned twenty-one just a month ago. It was surreal. She never thought about actually entering a time of such adulthood. It always seemed so far away, but now she was there. She passed it.

Now, what else was there to look forward to? When she turned thirty? Well, that was neither here-nor-there. Now, she was at a hotel. No, not any hotel, _the_ hotel. _The_ Hotel was infamous. It started with the underground elite; the ritzy high-class folks who are into the super kink life.

Human-dog shows and exhibition-type scenarios for those who need that thrill to hit Nirvana. _The_ Hotel was run by some man nobody knew. It was said he bought this ordinary hotel out and turned into it a sex-cation hotspot. Rumors said it was so he could display his human-dog in a public setting, and when he realized he could make a dime off of it, he expanded it to a location of travel. He extended invitations to those he knew through the networks, and word grew when they were pleased.

However, not just anyone could be a guest at this extravagant stay. Her friend was the one who made the reservation in celebration for her twenty-first, and she told the young woman every detail of what she had to do to get the reservation. There was a waiting list. When you were contacted by the hotel, you had to follow the process. You would go from one waiting list to another.

The second waiting list was for a personal interview with every member of your party. If you passed the interview, you had until the week before your stay to be tested for any and all possible sexually transmitted diseases and any other contagious viruses; all paid for by the hotel. Failure to do so would result in permanent blacklisting. You, of course, have to sign a confidentiality contract as the hotel is very private. It was an extensive and long process that could take years to work out – her friend started it just last year, thankfully – but it was supposed to be worth it.

Personally, she wasn’t into the kink that most of the guests shared, but her friend thought since she hadn’t had a boyfriend since high school that she should “branch out”. She didn’t disagree. At the least, she could get a new look on life. It might be worth it to learn something new for her twenty-first, she tried to rationalize. Rumor was that the owner stayed up at the top level with his pet.

Pets were a big thing in this place, at least a third of guests were pets. _The_ Hotel had an extension; a park. A park enclosed with one-way mirrors. They were tinted so the average public couldn’t see in, but clear on the inside so exhibitionists could get their thrill. The park had rubber pathways so pets could walk bare and not get scratched up.

It was cooled up by some sort of fan system beneath so the sun above didn’t burn up the rubber and the flesh of the pets. It was if the owner thought about everything, and it was fascinating and remarkable to someone like herself who would have never dreamed of such a thing. Now, she and her group were guests. Their room was on the forty-third floor and it was almost terrifying to be up so high, but still beautiful. There were five of them; Liberty, Georgie, Trixie, Maggie, and herself –

“Bernice!”

The young woman looked over at the sound of her name. She had been looking out a window, thinking on how she got to where she was and what the week will have in store for her. Her four friends were wrapped in towels, near the room’s door and giggling with excitement.

“Ready to go to the pool?”

\--- 


	2. Hellevator

Upon entering The Hotel just barely an hour ago, Bernice hadn’t seen much out of the ordinary. Perhaps it’s because they checked in early before noon and so the kinks wouldn’t come out to play until the afternoon – if not the evening. She changed into her swimsuit quickly so she didn’t hold back her friends. She glanced into the mirror with flushed cheeks. It was a black one piece.

The sides were attached via crosses that were lined on both sides, and the strings adjusted through the crossing along her upper back. It was new and exposed much more skin than she was used to. Though, maybe she’d be more dressed than the others in this hotel. It was so hard to prepare for what she couldn’t even imagine. When she stepped out with her clothes in her arms, her friends frowned and she was caught by surprise.

“What?”

“You’re going to wear _that_?” Maggie sighed as she gestured to her friend’s appearance.

Bernice heaved her own sigh as she placed her clothes atop her suitcase, “Yes. I like this one. This is the only one I have, so you all have to just get over it.” She turned to look at them as she grabbed her purple petal beach towel. “So, let’s go.”

The rest of them folded their towels and threw them over their shoulders. Liberty in a black solid swim skirt with ruffles at the end that didn’t reach mid-thigh and a black bralette with a netted mesh covering the top almost like a halter. Georgie wore a black, pink, blue hipster bottom in a jungle leaf pattern, keeping together by pink strings on the sides and her top a darker pink lace-styled bralette that almost hung like a crop-top. Maggie actually wore the matching bralette to Georgie’s bottoms, while her own bottoms were solid black and high waist. Trixie, however, did not remove her towel.

When the other young women looked to her, she shrugged and walked to the door to open it quickly. “Let’s go! We’ve wasted enough time here,” she said to them, urging them to come.

The group scurried out, though Bernice wasn’t in any particular hurry. Her heart was racing, though. She was just so curious as to what she would see in this place, and a part of her wondered if she could even handle it. She was tested almost immediately. The elevator rang and when the doors opened there were already four people in there.

A couple were talking in one corner in comfortable vacation clothing, the other two were another couple though…was it right to call them that? Maybe just a pair? The girls stepped in, eyes on the woman. She was nude, a leash in the man’s hand as he leaned against the wall of the elevator connected to her leather blue diamond beaded collar that complimented her tinted skin. She was panting, hands on her knees as she stood, ass out while the man’s other hand was between her thighs. She was sliding along his fingers, moving herself as he stayed still and calm. She whined, picking up her pace as the door closed.

Bernice kept to the far off corner while the man gestured a nod in greeting to the newcomers. Her friends waved, some with genuine smiles and some with nervous ones. It was interesting to watch the woman’s breasts bounce and her hips twist minutely on the man’s fingers. Bernice wondered how many were in there when suddenly he tugged on her leash and smacked her ass simultaneously. The woman yelped in a way that almost sounded like a moan.

Bernice’s heart skipped when the doors to the elevator opened and she didn’t realize that they had made it to the lobby. It took at least a minute to reach it, and the entire time she had been watching and continued to watch as they walked out before anyone else. Maggie grabbed her arm to pull her out before the other couple followed. Bernice released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Perhaps this was a mistake?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
